G☆PC7 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 7: Into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop! Romeo and Benvolio! Narrator: (After another Shikigami-Fairy was possessed by an Ayakashi, Cure Amaterasu and her familiar, Suzaku, are fighting against Aion and his Ayakashi. Despite the battle is hard to save Seiryu, Cure Tsukiyomi intervenes at the last moment! She managed to extract Seiryu from the Ayakashi and purify it! Rosette had sealed the pact with Seiryu which making her as Rosette's familiar! This blue dragon is actually Rosette's lost friend, Azmaria Hendric!) Inside of the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop", a japanese shop where the Frescobaldi family reside and worked into it, located into the Izumo Village. Romeo has just discussed with his reincarnated friend, Benvolio de Frescobaldi. He was a Tengu (an avian boy, half bird, half human) with raven wings and tail, his hands are the raven talons, he had ash-blond hair and blue-green eyes, he wear noble clothes with white sleeves and white pants. Romeo: Hello, I came to do an internship in the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop for one weak. He give a service paper to Benvolio. Benvolio: Eh? You work for a week as a trainee? Well, let's start this conversation. He review the resume. Benvolio: You studied currently in the Heian High School as a second-grade student, and your notes are 95/100. You are average in sport, as in chemistry. Romeo: As I worked of the canteen from the high school, I needed for cooking training to have a craft and hold a day in a restaurant in the future. Benvolio: Very well, but I ask my father for the training period... Meanwhile into the garden from the ryokan inn, the Borromeo Hot Spring, Juliet was playing with her Summoning Smartphone where Suzaku is inside of it, she touches the screen with her finger and pulls one of her phoenix feathers which annoyed Suzaku. Suzaku: Hey stop that! Let me go! I'm not a toy~ Natsu! Stop! She continue to play with her finger and pulls one of her phoenix feathers on the screen. Juliet: It's funny to play with, it looks like a virtual animal! Rosette: Juliet, what are you doing? Did you play it? Juliet: Precisely, you can playing with your Summoning Smartphone and the Shikigami-Fairy inside of it.The Summoning Smartphones can used for call to communicate, the Shikigami-Fairies resides inside of the Summoning Smartphones. But we must to saying "Descending God Summoning", we also to recall their familiar into the Summoning Smartphone with "Descending God Retreat", and it can to used for transform our familiars into the Shikigami-Fairies... By making a contract with them, to come back them into the Summoning Smartphones! She looked at her own Summoning Smartphone where Seiryu reside inside of it. She touches the screen with her finger and pats on Seiryu's head. Rosette: Whaah, that's too good! Koumori: When your familiar inside of your Summoning Smartphone, it can healed injuries and take a rest which allows to stay fit... You can transfered some items as such food, you held the pot of pop corn, Rosette. Rosette looked her pot of popcorn, then she transfer it into her Summoning Smartphone and give it to Seiryu. Seiryu: Popcorn? Of thank you, Rosette! She noticed the mouse who walking at the entrance of the garden. Juliet: A mouse? She smirked maliciously used her Summoning Smartphone to transfer it into her Summoning Smartphone. Suzaku: Uwaaaah! A... A mouse?! Take that away! Juliet: Whoah it's too funny! It could be useful in case of punishment! Koumori: You must to saying "Descending God Summoning!" to summoned them. Juliet and Rosette: Descending God Summoning! They drawing the kanjis "火 (Hi)" and "木" (Ki) on the screens, a red seal with the kanji arise and the fire tornado from the ground, and a blue seal with the kanji arise and the cherry petals from the ground, Seiryu and Suzaku are appeared after the summoning. Seiryu eats the pop corn and Suzaku is agitated as she was afraid of the mouse, it run away from her. Suzaku: Aww damn it, It's not funny to swing this mouse at me~ Natsu! Koumori: Now, Seiryu, Suzaku, you must to drawing a pentagram to resume your human forms. Suzaku and Seiryu have drawing the pentagrams, they returned into their human forms. Rosette: Heeey, they returned into humans according of their wills... We even use Summoning Smartphones to invoke our familiars and even controlling them! Koumori: That's right! She has sparkling eyes as she was fascinated. Rosette: Whoah! That's amazing! To sealed the pact with a Summoning Smartphone and making Azmaria my familiar with it! It recalled my when I make partnership with Chrno! Into her mind, Rosette eaten a bag of chips did watch on TV, the shonen manga anime where a boy who battling with a powerful monster (a dragon). Boy: Let's go!!! Dragon: Roaaaaaah!!! Rosette: *as voiceovers* (It reminds me when I look in the shounen manga animes! A human boy and a dragon who becoming battle partners to save the world!) The boy and the dragon fightning against the rival and his powerful monster partner (a wolf). Rival: Waaaaah! Wolf: Ah roooooooo! Rosette: *as voiceovers* (Their monster partners turned into their ultimate forms, together they fightning against the evil and save the world, often when the father of the male hero is missing before the series begins and the mother did not appears or she dead... Of course, there were always boys who are the main hero will possess their partner monsters while the girl is still falling in the love with the main hero...) The dragon had defeated the wolf, the rival is frustrated of his defeat and dissapeared with his partner. Rival: Aaargh, I lost to a kid like that! We'll meet again! The girl of the anime is worry about of the hero, she soars towards him and has tears on her eyes. Rosette continue to eat as she watched the TV. Girl: Aaaah! She hugged at the hero and relief. Boy: Uooh slow down, I'm wounded and I'm alive! Girl: Don't ever frighten me like that again! You know you're in danger for that! Rosette:'' *as voiceovers* ''(She acted often as a Tsundere and being jealous for another girl who had a crush with him, and moreover she would be pointless in the series except for concern for him weeping when she reunited with the main hero is alive.) *End of the flashback* Juliet: I wondered if when we becoming the Onmyouji-Precures, to make Hermione and Azmaria our respective familiars and thus to fighting against evil to save the world? It's likely that we are into the shounen manga. Rosette: Hahahaha, it's too funny to say that! You're right, it's in a shonen manga for girls! Juliet: Rosette! Hermione: What's about of the popular shop from the Izumo Village? There is the fabulous Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, where the Montague members are worked on the Japanese pancakes, the okonomiyaki. The word okonomi, meaning "how you like" or "what you like", and of yaki meaning "grill". Rosette and Juliet: Huh? Okonomiyaki? Hermione: Benvolio and his parents worked here and they are specialised on the okonomiyaki, we must go tomorrow at noon, and don't be late! The next day into the Izumo Village with the sunny day, Juliet taken Rosette into the shop called the "Montague Okonomiyaki Shop". Rosette: This is the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop? Juliet: Yeah, this fabulous shop is specialised on the Okonomiyaki, and mainly into Osaka and Hiroshima and these okonomiyaki is very popular into Japan... Suddenly, a stomach begins to growling noisily was heard. Juliet: No, it's not mine! It must be... It's the female Kitsune tried to run quickly, this fox woman is Cordelia, Juliet's childhood friend (in her previous incarnation), and she was reincarnated as a Kitsune. She wear a long green dress, with short white sleeves and a brown belt with a golden plate. She had a white scarf with a red gem, and thus brown boots. Cordelia had a bun with a goat green color and green eyes, she has now the fox ears and tail, whiskers on her cheeks, claws and fangs. Cordelia: *pant* *pant* *pant* I have to hurry! I look forward to eating okonomiyakis prepared by my beloved Benvolio! My stomach does not stop gurgling since a while ago! It smells like okonomiyakis...! Ah, aaaaaah...! She was stumbled on the ground and accidentally bumped and being suffocated by her breasts. Rosette: Juliet! Hermione: Your boobs had crushed Juliet... Cordelia: Aah! She straightens and Juliet is stunned, her nose bleeds a bit and her face is a bit blushed. Cordelia: Aah! I'm sorry I'm sorry...! Wait, would not you be Juliet? She get up but remains kneeling at the ground. Juliet: Yes it's me, Juliet. We have not been seen for more than six months... Huh, what's wrong, Cordelia? Why are you're crying? Cordelia had tears shed on her face, she hugging Juliet with her tears poured on her face with a comical effect. Cordelia: Waaaaaah Julieeeeeeettt!!! Juliet: Hey stop!!! I'll have soaked hair by your tears! Stop! Rosette: Who was it? A friend to Juliet? She noticed Rosette who is curious and stop crying, Cordelia broke her hug. Cordelia: Sorry, I have not yet introduced myself! My name is Cordelia! And I'm Juliet's childhood friend! I must to go into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, where my fiance Benvolio worked into it! But the conversation is cut when Cordelia's large growling stomach was heard suddenly, she rubs her noisily tummy and her face is blushed. Cordelia: Sorry! It's my stomach, and I was too hungry today! Then, Juliet's stomach begin to growling which embarrassed her, her face became red with widened eyes. Juliet: When we talk about food, it makes me hungry! Rosette: Yeah, you said it! Juliet and Cordelia: Hahahahaha! Meanwhile into Yomi where Leontes was sitting on the throne as he blamed Aion for the two failures. Leontes: How could you lose against this Onmyouji-Precure, beside with another girl who is also called the Swan of Magdalene?! And this is the second time you have failed, Aion! Answer me, Aion!!! Aion: Uugh... Leontes: You disappoint me! Why do not you answer me when I speak?! He gritted his teeth as he was afraid of Leontes. Aion: ...... It's just that, the Swan of Magdalene had managed to get her own familiar! A Shikigami-Fairy! She defeated my own Ayakashi and saved this Shikigami-Fairy and sealed the pact with her, and she teamed up with the Hungry Wolf of Capulet who already have her own familiar!! Leontes: WHAT?! What are you saying?!!! He enter into a rage and fired a dark fire blast to Aion, and the poor devil is hit by the blast in with a comic effect and collide into the ground, then Leontes grabs his shirt collar. Leontes: Is it true what you say?! Because if you lie, I'll kill you!! Aion: Why would I lie? A miserable human does not match with a Sinner. Leontes: I am a Hanyou, and the god of Yomi! You just underestimate me! Aion: What I say is the truth... Another reincarnated girl became an Onmyouji-Precure called Cure Tsukiyomi, the Moon Goddess. She possessed the mythical Yata Mirror, one of the Tree Sacred Treasures of Japan. Leontes: What's her name? Aion: Her name is Rosette Christopher. Be careful with them, Rosette is associated with the moon so her familiar is a Japanese blue dragon, and Juliet is represented by the sun and her familiar is a red phoenix. If the two girls unite with their strength, they will become even more powerful than ever. Then he threw him brutally and he leaves from Yomi by created a spiritual gate. Aion: (Lord Montague is so scary into his rage... He's a real tyrant in which he did not hesitate to kill his own allies to achieve his selfish purposes. But what Leontes up to something?) Returned into the Izumo Village, they entered into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop, there are Benvolio de Frescobaldi. Vittorio De Frescobaldi his father and Benvolio's mother are worked, Romeo did a cooking formation for a week. Benvolio: Welcome! Ah, hello Cordelia! Cordelia: Hello my darling! It really smells of okonomiyaki that you prepare! Juliet: Romeo? You were working here? Romeo: It's great, right? So I learned to cook, I do an internship for a week! And don't forget to pay before I prepare the okonomiyaki, you'll taste it and I'm sure you'll love it! The spirit of Suzaku appears has eyes are sparkling. Suzaku: Lord Romeo, you worked into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop~ Natsu?! It's awesome! You could prepare your okonomiyaki for me~ Natsu? Tybalt and Chrno have pay as much yen and eaten a lot of the okonomiyaki. Rosette: Chrno? I did not know you're already there. Chrno: Oh, hi, Rosette! Ooh what's so good! The okonomiyaki that Romeo have prepared are really great! He was preparing the dough of okonomiyaki at first, then cut the cabbage into slices and blanch in boiling water. Once it is cooked, he puts the white cabbage slices in the dough of the okonomiyaki. Cut the onion into small pieces and mix into the dough, and then pour the dough on the hotplate for okonomiyaki, place two slices of bacon. Then return them with spatulas for okonomiyaki, he puts toppings and so the sauce above and spread. Romeo: Here, the okonomiyaki are ready! When do you think, of these okonomiyaki from the Montague family? These okonomiyaki are ready to eaten and placed on the each plates, then place on the counter bar, Juliet, Rosette and Cordelia are glad to see these okonomiyaki. Juliet: Uwaah, so this is the fabulous okonomiyaki that my darling Romeo had prepared? Rosette: You said it, they are as delicious as I believed! Cordelia: I can not resist any longer, I'm too hungry now! Juliet: (Oh good Romeo, you're probably going to be a...) In her mind, she imagines that Romeo (wearing an apron) will be a very good husband and cooker as he show a plate of okonomiyaki. Romeo: (Juliet, my darling wife! The dinner is ready!) Her thoughts and imagination are quickly cutted as Rosette looked to Juliet with a silly big smile. Rosette: Nyiii... Juliet: Why do you look at me like that like a pervert?! Stop! I have nothing to do with that! Cordelia: It's not the time to argue, we eat now! The three girls have the taste of the okonomiyaki. Cordelia: Uoooh it's goddamn so good! Huuum! The okonomiyaki are great, compared to the Kansai region! Rosette: As Chrno say it, these okonomiyaki are do great that Romeo had prepared! Juliet: Please, I want more, Romeo! She noticed Juliet who eaten numerous okonomiyaki and she pay money. Rosette: Eeeeh?! But how much you eat so much okonomiyaki?! It's not serious! Cordelia: Juliet is a Hanyou, and they had the monstrous appetite. After they finished to eaten these okonomiyaki, the spirits of Suzaku and Seiryu are appeared. Suzaku: Hey, you enjoyed to eaten okonomiyaki and you did not invited us~ Natsu?! Seiryu: Honestly, it smelled so good~ Haru! Rosette: Aah, Seiryu?! Romeo: Suzaku? Seiryu? What are you doing here? Benvolio: Whoah there are spirits? Vittorio: Gosh, the youkai? The spirits of Suzaku and Seiryu are disappeared in front of them. Juliet: Oh I'm sorry, Suzaku. I asked him for others plates of okonomiyaki. Romeo, Benvolio! Can you make two plate of okonomiyaki please? She pay them money, Romeo and Bevolio have prepared these plates of okonomiyaki, Rosette and Juliet transfered these okonomiyaki into their Summoning Smartphone and giving to Seiryu and Suzaku. On the screen of their Summoning Smartphones, they eaten the okonomiyaki.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Transcripts